


Let's Waste Time - Phan

by Everyone-is-gay-and-broken (SherlockIsaGirlsName2898)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Driving, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freedom, M/M, Romance, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockIsaGirlsName2898/pseuds/Everyone-is-gay-and-broken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell, 24 years old and expert in all things depressing, runs away in his car, going nowhere after a quick decision to abandon his routine and everything attached to it. He drives aimlessly waiting for death to catch up with him while not really waiting. Driving next to no one, letting his thoughts run wild and thrilled at the things his brain contains. Nothing to distract him and able to do absolutely anything, Dan just drives, looking for freedom and freedom looking for him. Until he comes across a hitchhiker, a hitchhiker who created his own freedom while Dan had to chase after it. A hitchhiker called Phil Lester. And suddenly he isn't driving next to no one anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 - First Day

Prologue 

 

Everyday we run from something, from someone, putting off a situation, wasting time until we can't anymore. Everyday we run from responsibilities, waiting for our bomb to run out of time waiting for some sort of explosion that will never happen, running from life, and ultimately running from death. While we let our lives slip away in abstract concepts of happiness and the notion of freedom, death slowly catches up, taking the long road or a short cut for some people. Happiness and freedom, something we've all been educated by everyone to pursue, ironically those two things can only be given by yourself. We always have a choice, and often we make the choice of accepting our sadness and imprisonment. The world in it's integrity seems to think that happiness is the one goal everyone has to achieve in life. That's a lot of pressure for people who are sad. 

Luckily Phil Lester was never one to be sad, freedom found it's way inside him without having to look for it. And that's the exact opposite of Dan Howell, who in his search for some kind of release from the expectations and stress of his day to day life, left home in his battered old car with enough money to feed him for as long as wanted, for as long as he was happy and enough music to keep him going for as long as possible. Dan wasn't looking for anything when he left, just letting life take his toll on him and eventually death, he wasn't looking for an escape, and he definitely wasn't looking for a blue-eyed hitchhiker by the name of Phil Lester, but he did, and maybe he found an escape too. 

 

Dan's POV 

 

-14th of April 2016-

 

There was nothing around me but at the same time there was everything. Driving alone on an unfamiliar road going nowhere, but at the same time going everywhere. Everything around me I was aware of, the radio playing some soft music I didn't know, the hot air coming from the back of my seat, the slight breeze blowing in by the slightly open window, the uneven road shaking my car from time to time, the unfamiliar scenery, crickets making a noise that reminded me of my childhood when we would all play in the garden under the setting sun at 10 in the evening. I'd actually done it, I’d ran away. Left home in my battered car on my way home from the store. It's funny how for once in my life I didn't think twice about what I was doing, one minute I was thinking about what I needed to go back to uni, the next I was turning on a road which led to everywhere. A road I didn't know, I just went. I couldn't help but feel excited and thrilled, turning the radio on louder, and grinning like a fool at the huge thing I just did. 

I left everything I loved, everyone I loved for this, and I didn't even know why. Maybe because I couldn't take the stress anymore and the responsibilities I would have to face my entire life were weighing me down. Maybe it was because I finally realized that I had to stop waiting for the routine to die and do something about it. Kill the routine. I didn't want anything anymore, I just wanted to escape, drive until nothing made any sense anymore. Maybe I would do crazy things you do on roadtrips, maybe I would find a travelling companion, or maybe more than one. Maybe I would get unhappy quickly and return home and maybe I would die on an unfamiliar road away from love and away from home, but still feeling like I was where I belonged. Maybe, but I didn't care, it was thrilling not knowing what was going to happen, being able to do absolutely anything and also being able to do absolutely nothing. For now I was just happy driving aimlessly, looking at how life itself seemed to be running next to me, with me. I wasn't running away from life, I was running with life. 

 

 

Yeyooo!!! Just a prologue! Ok yep I'm starting something new I probably shouldn't but I really like this idea so if you're not happy go kiss a cactus. Don't do that please. I mean unless you're attracted to cactuses cuz then it's cool you do you.   
Sooo yeah this is different and I hope I nail it, I’m going to work extra hard on this one cuz it's an idea that I love and a setting that inspires me SO much.   
Comment if you want more! I'll post chapter 1 really not long from now so I hope you'e excited for that! (Also for my Hogwarts phan fans idk when I’ll update I’m finding it hard to know where I’m gonna go with it.)


	2. Beauty

Phil's POV 

 

“I'M NOT A MURDERER” 

Was what the original writing on the sign in my hands said. Pj's idea of a joke. I'd just rolled my eyes at him and instead of the slightly worrying sentence despite how hilarious it was, I settled for a simple :

“NEED A RIDE TO LONDON” I thought it was simple and clear enough and no matter how much I wanted to decorate it with felt tip pens, it would probably scare people away or cause an accident or something.  
London was my first choice at a new home, feeling like it was the centre of all things great and I had a certain attraction to it with it's bright lights and inviting streets. Maybe I was completely wrong and delusional, standing there on the side of the road just outside of my hometown, but for some reason I just continued waiting, my hands starting to feel strained from the weights of the white cardboard sign. 

My mum had warned me before I left, with my jacket and my precious space bag, that not many people would stop for one lone man and even if when I knew she was right, I’d just hugged her and said my goodbyes. I was gonna miss that town and those weird people who looked like they ate rats for breakfast, but my life was just wasting away, working at the same store, meeting the same people, feeling the same happiness. I wanted to, no I needed to leave, so after having taken my bank card and leaving everything else behind, I bid farewell to that boring happiness. You might ask why, as a 29-year-old single man I didn't leave before, but the answer is easy : before, I wasn't feeling imprisoned. 

I'd planned on going to London, finding whatever apartment I liked (I'm rich I can afford to do that), buying a car and then getting all my stuff from my house back home. Reckless right? Maybe, but in the meantime I wasn't feeling imprisoned, standing there getting tired, the endless possibilities of my new life filling my brain with probably over perfected pictures.

I heard a 'woosh' as yet another car flew past me not even slowing down and sending a gush of wind through my hair, completely messing up my fringe. Being a bit of a perfectionist, I put the sign down and replaced my fringe, but before I could make any move to take the sign back, a car suddenly pulled up right in front of me and I looked up, thrilled that maybe this was it. 

I inspected the guy inside. He had brown hair matching his eyes and a look of giddiness was painted on his face. His smile made a dimple show on is cheek and I smiles back awkwardly suddenly aware of how attractive this guy was. And definitely not a murderer.

“I'm not a murderer...” Said the guy in an articulate British accent, meaning he was from me. I frowned at his words and then looked down at the sign by my feet, mortified in seeing that I’d placed it on the floor wrong way up, showing Pj's words. Why the hell did I not use another board?!

“Sounds exactly like something a murderer would say.” He said, still smiling, obviously aware of the really bad taste of the joke.  
I scrambled to pick the sign up, turning it the right way.

“Sorry! That was a joke of a friend it's meant to say that I need to go to London” I rushed the words out, seeing the guy do his best not to laugh at me. “Not that I am a murderer! But I am going to London I mean both sides of this are true I just...” I sighed, mentally slapping myself for how much of a fool I was already making of myself. “Are you going to London?” I finished out, interrupting my own jumble of words.

“Well I might as well” He said, leaning over to unlock the car door from the inside. “Climb on!” 

I grinned widely. This was going to be fun, 4 hours in a car with a beautiful stranger, who looked like he was the happiest man alive. At least for now he did, who knew what would happen, I thought as I opened the door and got in, exhilarated but also completely nerve racked from what I just did, and the whole thing it would bring. I didn't quite know though the extent of what it would really bring. 

“I'm Dan by the way” He said, starting the car again and looking straight ahead “we might as well get to know each other”

A wave of happiness surged through me suddenly. Everything was going so well and I felt relieved, knowing I would be ok, more than ok really. I noticed he didn't say his last name, maybe scared I would stalk him or something. 

“I'm Phil. Phil Lester.” I said, hoping he'd take the hint. Instead he just started on the road, smiling slightly and putting a CD in the slot in the radio. Twenty One Pilots, I thought, recognizing instantly the sound of Heavy Dirty Souls. 

“So why are you going to London, Phil Lester?” Dan asked, tapping the rhythm of the fast rapping on the steering wheel. 

“I'm moving there!” I said, unable to keep the excitement out in my voice even if I was aware of how much I sounded like a happy kid getting a biscuit. “I know it doesn't look like it. I'm just going to find an apartment, and then get my stuff. It's not much fun living here, and London looked like a place where I could do... stuff.” 

I realized then, saying it out loud how crazy it sounded.

“I guess I don't really have a plan.” 

“That sounds beautiful” Dan said thoughtfully and I frowned slightly at his choice of words. I'd had brave, mad, amazing even inspiring, but never beautiful.

“Beautiful? That's not how I would've described it.” I said doubtfully, looking over at him, who had an unreadable expression painted on his face.

“Well... Isn't the possibility of a new life kind of beautiful? New friends, new places, new everything. And it's all so beautiful, there's so much beauty in the world but we all stay in the same place and become unaware of the beauty of our own world because we've seen it too much. It' sad how everyone takes it for granted. You get to see a new kind of beautiful.” He trailed off and I turned to him in awe, but he just kept staring ahead, a far away look in his eyes.

“Well aren't you a philosophical one” I said smiling and turned back to look out the window as I heard him snort. And suddenly I noticed how beautifully green the grass was, how the soft breeze blowing through it made it look like a wonderful wave of nature.

“Only when I’m driving” Dan said, a small smile playing on his lips, making me notice beautifully sculpted his face was. 

“Is that what you're going? Looking for a new kind of beautiful?” I said carefully, studying his face when it twisted in a sort of grimace.

“No. I'm looking for a new kind of everything.” He answered cryptically, making me frown even more. 

“You're not going to London?”

“No, well yes but just to drop you off. I'm not going anywhere” He said and I couldn't help but hear the tinge of sadness in his voice. 

“I don't understand” I said simply and he turned to look at me for a split second making me lose my breath momentarily. He smiled sadly at me again. 

“I didn't belong where I was supposed to Phil. So I just ran away.” He said, making my eyes widen. “I'm just driving, until I guess... something happens in that brain of mine”

“You're just going to... drive. You know, that sounds kind of beautiful too.” 

He flashes me a wide smile, probably happy I didn't call him crazy, just liked he didn't. This is going to be interesting. I think. Two crazy people in the same car, but probably too scared to admit it, instead pretending that we're beautiful, both of us knowing how messed up it really is up there. Maybe it's just better to keep pretending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am tOO tired to say anything funny or smart ok I'll just leave you with this chapter aaaaaaaaand I'm actually proud of it thAT'S a first. Ok tell me what you thought of this! Love you all you cheesecakes <3  
> Stay Alive


	3. Red Powder

Dan's POV

 

-4 days earlier-

 

Something felt terribly wrong about life today, it wasn't the too deep rumbling coming from my car, or the fact I forgot to pick up Maltesers from the store, it wasn't even that I just learned that my essay due on Monday was reported to Thursday, which was in two days, the information churning my insides with stress that I really didn't need. No, it was like something much bigger was going on. My headache got more violent as I approached my apartment building, nearly tripping over my own feet going up the windy stairs.

There was something haunting about home today, the smell of the incense felt different and unwelcoming, the wood of the door felt harsh and ragged and the floor was so cold it hurt my feet: it was like the whole apartment was trying to push me out. I stepped in forgetting to turn the light on and proceeded to the kitchen, plopping down on the chair, not really caring that I had forgotten to do the washing up. Again. I looked around, lost for a second, not believing that this is really my reality. A reality of responsibilities, always having to listen to other people and ready made happiness.

The voice of my mother resounded in my head, saying how I made the right choice going to law school. Saying how dreams are delusional. Saying "you have to be unhappy to be happy later"

But I didn't want that. I wanted to always be happy. Don't they say to live in the moment? They say a lot of things, things I don't understand, things I understand too much. Happiness sucks. Abstract concepts are losers.

I got up, wandering around for a second, breathing in the heavy scented air and dreaming about not breathing in that same air. I needed new air, air that made me dream, that filled my lungs with beautiful imagery.

And I could. I could leave, just go, drive away and find the air I desperately need.

And that's when I decided it. I didn't glance once at my frigid looking room, didn't think twice about my family and friends, didn't stop to breathe that air one more time. I didn't even pick up my phone laying on my bed there, ringing silently with the word 'mum' flashing on the screen.

I left, and the air suddenly became much clearer.

 

-Present day-

 

Phil's POV

"Ok um... wait I'll get there!" I thought for another 10 seconds, running in my head all the names of pokemons I could think of, while Dan just stared ahead, a hand tapping the steering wheel to the rhythm of Muse. "Got it! Rattata!" I exclaimed, extremely proud of myself.

We were distracting ourselves from the speeding road still not seeming to be speeding fast enough, while playing a game that tested our knowledge of pokemon names. Dan would say a name and I had to find another one with the last letter of the one he said. And so on and so on.

"Rattata is such a lame name. Okay 'a'..." His tapping started to get more quiet as his face became thoughtful. "Arbok" He said, with a grin.

"Are you kidding me, K?!" I protested.

"Hey you're the one who suggested this! Come on, show me the nerd inside you" He laughed, well more like cackled, a sound that didn't seem to have it's place on such a sad face.

"The nerd inside me will destroy you at this game."

A long silence followed his chuckle and I glanced at the road for a second, observing the scenery. We were in the middle of nowhere, and still it seemed like I was somewhere familiar. It seemed like everything outside was green. Even the birds seemed to be singing a melody that somehow reminded me of the color of fresh grass and neatly cut trees at a park.

"Aha!!" I exclaimed suddenly, making Dan jump and curse at me for a few seconds, making me laugh softly. "Kabuto" I said, when he finished getting over his slight heart attack.

"That's easy, Onix"

"Xerneas" I replied shortly after, challenging him.

"Sssss... Salamence" He said with a second of hesitation.

"Electabuzz" I said again, with no pauses

"I hate you" He said groaning. "Right, fine, you win!"

"Yesss! I'm the pokemon master! I think I deserve a sticker for that."

"Stickers are for the real pros don't get ahead of yourself." He said, glancing briefly at me.

After a comfortable silence, observing the overwhelming green that seemed to be seeping in the car and turning red with the faint powder of twilight falling over the horizon, I turned to him, not realizing it was this late :

"When do you think we'll be arriving?" I said quietly.

"Well... It depends. Do you want to drive through the night and get there in the morning then rest, or sleep in the car tonight and get there tomorrow afternoon?" Dan asks me, glancing out the window too, and I feel like the red is suddenly bathing his whole face in melancholy and nostalgia. Twilight is a funny time of the day, it's like the death of everything that happened in the day but still you can't help but remember it and forget the future.

"Is it ok if we drive during the night?" I ask. "I can take the wheel if you get too tired so you can have a nap."

"No of course I don't mind! I love driving at night, it's like speeding through time but not seeing what's coming next. You know what's coming but at the same time, all of that seems so dull, the future lurks but doesn't pounce. It's amazing"

-4 hours later-

We were driving through countryside again, the grass lining the road coming off as black strands. It was beautiful, everything seemed to be giving off this dark light but somehow it didn't feel that dark here. I was starting to understand why my traveling companion loved driving during nighttime. I turned to him and found him like always, staring right ahead. This time though, he wasn't tapping the rhythm to the song on the radio. This time though, it wasn't Twenty One Pilots or Muse. It was a piano piece I didn't know, that seemed to jump in all directions. Sometimes it jumped too far and sprang back. It was like a messy organization of notes, flying around in the car. And I understood why Dan wasn't tapping his fingers this time, he was too enthralled by the piece, like I was starting to be.

"What is this?" I asked quietly, like I was trying not to break what was being created here. Almost instantly, he replied in a calm voice :

"Chopin's ballad No 1 in G Minor, Op 3." I just sat quietly after that, listening to the notes, getting heavy in desperation, then soft in sadness, and then quick in pleading.

I couldn't help but to turn my gaze away from the window and towards Dan. The moonlight was tracing all his features, making them contrast with the harsh reality of the car. His skin, usually not so pale looked transparent. I didn't really care that I was staring, I knew how much of a bad habit it was. Somewhere along the line of me staring at him and him staring at the world, the music stopped with a note combining despair, sadness and pleading. And then it felt like time stopped. I should have wondered why the hell that happened, it never had before. But I didn't question it, I just watched him looking ahead of him, the dark horizon watching us back, telling me off for not paying attention to it.

Honestly I couldn't blame it. It's just that somehow the man sitting there was much more interesting than any horizon, dark or not, predictable or not.

What I hadn't predicted was when he suddenly turned to look at me for a fraction of a second. What I certainly hadn't predicted was the look on his face. Everything seemed to be screaming 'help'. His eyebrows were furrowed, his smile was gone and his eyes were practically begging for... well for what I didn't know.

"You look like you found a new of kind of beauty" He said suddenly, turning back to face the road, making my eyes widen and finally avert my gaze from his face. I didn't know what to say to that, I felt my face going red with embarrassment. I know staring always gets me in these situations but still, I can't help it.

"Maybe it's the stars" he added after a moment. I couldn't help but glance at him once again, but this time there was no trace of earlier's desperation. It felt like there was something unraveling in front of me, on his face. The confusion on his features appeared then melted away, his sadness and mood did the same. Never had I experienced seeing such an expressive face. And somehow, London didn't seem to have it's place in the dark horizon anymore. Looking at him one more time, nearly perceiving the reflection of the night sky in his eyes, and say in a quiet voice :

"Yeah I think it's probably the stars"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO. Ok soooo... I don't know if i'm doing ok with this. Is this too cheesy? Or like idk too unrealistic? Probably but I hope the contrast is ok, please give me honest feedback i want this to be as best as possible ^-^
> 
> Anyway bye you sinful people, I'll start Spellbound's sequel uh when i stop not starting it okaybye
> 
> Stay Sinful


	4. Room 67

Phil's POV 

 

When I fell asleep, the trees stood menacingly above us, and darkness infiltrated every pore of my skin. The only sound I could hear was of a the faint purr of the car beginning to fade as I fell asleep. My eyes closed to the moon staring down at me. 

I woke up to the vastness of the sky staring down on me. Buildings stood welcoming above me and light shined from everywhere. For some reason I preferred how it was when I fell asleep. Falling asleep in that car was like drifting away in the arms of the person I loved most, whoever that was, the car gently swaying me until my eyes closed. 

I sat myself up from my slumping position and yawned, stretching as far as I could in Dan's old car. I took in my surroundings. It was barely morning, maybe 6am, and fog was falling on the city we were in, surrounding the tall buildings and the streets seemed to be smoking. I sat up a bit straighter, suddenly noticing the giant metal ring standing out from the city and rubbed my eyes, clearing the fog that had seemed to reach my eyesight. 

London, of course.

I had forgotten London, somehow, I had forgotten the place I was supposed to live in. 

“Finally, you're awake” A familiar voice said from next to me and I nearly jumped at it. Somehow I'd also forgotten the person that had bought me here.

“We're here” I said, somehow I'd forgotten to be excited about that. The city seemed to be gray and the light was blinding me. 

“So where is it you want me to drop you off?” Dan asked, staring straight ahead, no clear expression on his face, which I despised more than anything. I quickly took out my phone, looking for my notes in which I put the address. 

“Um... 14 Tottenham Court Road, Room 67” 

“So what are you going to do here?” Dan asked and somehow I didn't know how to answer. What was I going to do, who was I going to be? Would I find any beauty here? Looking out the window, I realized nothing here felt right, not like it seemed like it would be 2 days ago. 

“I'm going to be the guy in Room 67...” I mumbled, biting my nail and watching the big eye, trying not to cry.

“Will the guy in Room 67 be happy?” Dan said softly next to me, making me turn towards him in shock.

“What kind of question is that?” 

“The kind that's the most important.” Dan replied to my somewhat rude question, catching my eye for a second then turning in some road. “Will Room 67 make you happy? I don't think Room 67 deserves someone unhappy.” He said, almost like he was trying to make a joke out of it.

“I'm gonna be happy Dan” I said. Somewhere I knew the hard look I gave him was one that was meant for me, trying to convince myself. 

“Then why aren't you getting out” Dan said again with that annoying soft voice. I frowned at him and suddenly I finally realized it. We'd stopped. I don't know since when we were parked here but I looked out and saw the name of the road, my stomach sinking. This was it. 

I got out and inspected the street. It wasn't ugly on the contrary I appreciated the modern glass covering the still old-fashioned building in front of me. I turned back to look at the imperfect car and imperfect man in it, the complete opposite of the life awaiting me here. I leaned against the window, signaling for Dan to roll down the window.

“It looks nice here. Comfortable” He said, observing the neighborhood and it sounded like he was mocking me, then again maybe I was making up the sarcasm in his tone. 

“I suppose yeah.” the words came out of my mouth but felt like they were spoken from somewhere else, like a copy of me was right in front of me speaking the words for me. A personal stunt double. And what a stunt I was playing. 

“Ok so um I'm just going to-” Dan stuttered, pointing his thumb towards the interior of his car.

“Oh right, yeah of course! You better be off. Wherever it is you're going.” I said, taking my hands away from the edge of his window, my stunt double stretching and stepping back onto the pavement. 

“Maybe I'll see you around?” I said, my stunt double shutting up for once. 

“No you won't” Dan answered, smiling sadly at me. “But I won't forget the pokemon master I swear!” 

“Yeah, you will.” I answered and I saw him blink quickly with a frown on his face but he didn't try to argue with me. I was right after all, he would forget about me, in a heartbeat. I could tell he wasn't the kind of person to argue with someone who's right. 

“Goodbye Phil” He said, making it sounded like an easy thing to say. But of course it was, at least it was supposed to be. But it sounded to me like I was saying goodbye to a whole life, a whole future. I didn't question the thought at the time, stupid me. 

And just like that, he was gone, and I watched his car drive away, careless. I wasn't upset that he was gone. I wasn't even upset the 2 days I'd just lived just vanished like they didn't mean anything. I was upset that for me they meant more than the future I'd imagined here for more than half of my life. 

 

**

 

2 hours. That's how long I'd been walking in the middle of London, aimlessly, I hadn't been in one shop, I just walked. It all looked the same, the people, the streets, the building and for the past 2 hours the only thing playing in my head was a familiar piano piece, the one I'd heard in Dan's car. In front of me, my personal stunt double walked dutifully, actually looking like he belonged, acting like he knew what he was doing.

The notes being pressed on the keyboard inside my head became erratic as I started walking faster, regulating my breathing.

I made a mistake. I shouldn't have let Dan drive away, I shouldn't have let myself just stand there on the pavement. But now, I didn't have the courage to change anything, I couldn't find it in me to do what he did. I was stuck here, chained onto something I had already started to hate. I could only imagine how it going to be as my future here unfolded. 

That's when I saw it. It was almost like in a cartoon, in my mind it was like it was glowing , like a gift from above. Dan's car. I recognized it almost instantly from picturing it so much in my mind, the small pikachu hanging from the rearview mirror, the battered right side and well, most importantly, the man that was walking towards it.

That's when I started fully running. I couldn't let him get away not this time. I didn't care where this would take me, I didn't care that maybe in 2 days I'd want to get out, or if I'd want to get out in a 3 years. All I knew was that right now, in this precise moment I was unhappy and that's when I understood why Dan had left in the first place. And somewhere along the lines of me running, and him walking to his car, head down and a Starbucks cup in his hand, I caught up to my stunt double. I didn't need him anymore, I was going to belong.

“Dan... Dan!” I shouted out, completely out of breath (and out of shape). 

Somehow he heard my poor excuse for a shout and turned towards me, confusion written all over his face. 

After what seemed like an eternity I was finally there, in front of me and he just looked at me, with a questioning look.

“What are you doing here!” He asked, well more like exclaimed. 

“Not living here that's for sure.” I said decisively. 

“Ok what? I'm not following.” He said, drinking what looked like a coffee, probably trying to keep himself awake after having driven the whole night. 

“Take me with you, please. I swear I won't be annoying, I'll even let you win at the pokemon game if you want, just please don't leave me here. I'm not happy here.” He stared at me for a moment, expressionlessly sipping his drink.

“Kay, sure.” He said, finally after what felt like hours.

“But plea- wait... What? Sure? Just like that?” I said, slightly shocked.

“Yeah, why not. I mean, you know where the exit is if I get too annoying” He answered, grinning at me. He walked to the car and unlocked it, gesturing for me to get in. 

I was doing this. This time it was me doing the stunts. He suddenly turned to me again, cackling for some reason that weird laugh, and said :

“Besides, I don't completely hate you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooook finally this is finally out, after like 5 days of being distracted and actually just 1 hour of writing. Enjoy, or not. Ok but please do. Leave a comment! Cuz this was super-trash sooo yeah okaybye  
> Alsooo for anyone wondering, I'm having a really hard time getting to write the first chapter, soo if any of you know what the like "theme" of it could be or what happens in it it would REALLY help me out thanks beauties!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is different from my other fics it's mostly gonna be about thoughts, the mind and emotions. Yeah I don't know how to describe this it's about happiness, death, sadness, a whole lotta things. And I hope it's gonna be good. Mostly gonna be Phil's POV but some of Dan's, and the relationship between the two is going to be very developed since they don't have any distractions or things to do except be in each other's presence! I'm very excited about this one I hope you are too!


End file.
